True Colors
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Un recuerdo de algún momento de los Merodeadores después de salieron de Hogwarts. Un oasis de paz en medio de una guerra. Sirius/Remus, y Lily/James. Humor. COMPLETE
1. Camera Black

**Título:** True Colors

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Autora:** Yakumo Kaiba Eiri

**Universo:** Del Libro, pero anterior al nacimiento de Harry. The Marauder's World.

**Personajes:** Sirius Black, Remus J. Lupin, James Potter, Lily Evans, Peter Pettigrew

**Parejas:** SiriusXRemus, JamesXLily

**Advertencias:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, como tampoco sus personajes (De ser así muchas cosas serían distintas T w T), esta es una historia exclusivamente de fans para fans sin ánimo de lucro si no que con el solo objetivo de entretener.

**Campaña:** Yaku-chan se une a la Campaña liderada por Katrinna Le Fay: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Muchas gracias Katrinna por prestar tus palabras y seamos muchos los que las gritemos.

**True Colors**

**Yakumo Kaiba Eiri**

**  
Spell 1:** Camera - Black

James Potter hubiera dado toda su fortuna por tener en ese momento una cámara fotográfica.

Incluso una muugle, no era muy exquisito en sus cosas, cualquiera le hubiera servido para poder guardar para la posteridad esos rostros espantados.

Y no sólo guardar, le recordó el merodeador que llevaba adentro, si no que sacar multicopias y dárselas a todo el mundo, a todas las chicas que suspiraban por Sirius Black, y a todas las que ya habían dejado de suspirar por él por ya haber conseguido su noche, y habían pasado a maldecirle por ignorarlas luego.

Pero, James, el buen amigo, no podía hacer caso a Prongs, no cuando involucraba también a un amable lobito con piel de oveja (su Prongs interior le recordó que, de haber sido otro, Padfoot hubiera tenido que cambiarse de nombre, dejarse la barba, quizás incluso usar la poción Multijugos o, por que no, simular su propia muerte para acallar los rumores).

Describamos la escena. Estaban en la sala de estar de la casa de Remus. Luego de la boda de James y Lily, Sirius había declarado de que se había vuelto mayor y que no iba a seguir permitiendo que el joven Potter disfrutase de su presencia (no es porque quisiera darles privacidad, no, para nada), por lo que Moony le había ofrecido su casa como resguardo momentáneo mientras buscaba una nueva casa (o esperaba la herencia de Grimmauld Place número 12, aunque, como hubo dicho sabiamente el de pelo negro, primero habría que desinfectarla un poco para hacerla apta para vivir).

La sala de estar, como todo en la casa, era muy acogedora y simple. Unos cuantos sillones, las paredes de colores cálidos, y una alfombra suave. Cómo olvidar los veranos en que se juntaron allí cuando aún estaban en Hogwarts, borrachos, jugando a las verdades, ajedrez, o póker mágico.

Si, bueno, todo estaba bien… si no consideramos el hecho que los habitantes de esa casa se encontraban juntos en uno de los sillones. El de cabello largo, acostado, solo con sus pantalones (los eternos jeans azules, envejecidos y algo rotos, oh, si, James sabía tanto de esos pantalones y esos pantalones sabían tanto de ellos… ¡si los pantalones hablasen!), los cuales se encontraban abiertos.

Pero no era todo…… sobre sus caderas había alguien más… el DUEÑO de la casa, desnudo si no fuese por que traía puesta aún su túnica gris la cual cubría parte de su desnudez.

Sus rostros fueron un poema cuando vieron aparecer en medio de verdes llamas a su querido compañero merodeador. Del más absoluto placer al más absoluto espanto, pasando por la sorpresa.

Sus labios se separaron, buscando vanas excusas. James no estaba enfadado, pero, ¡Dios! ¡Mi reino por una cámara fotográfica!!... Cuando Lily viera esa foto…………

Oh, oh…. Lily…

El sonido característico de las llamas avivándose por el uso de la Red Fluu hizo que ambos habitantes de la casa reaccionasen.

- ¡No es lo que parece, James!!- la voz del canino.

- ¡No dejes que Lily vea!!- la voz del lobuno.

Pero la prisa de ambos hizo que cayeran al suelo y James, con una gotita en la cabeza, metió la mano al pocillo donde tenían los polvos y los lanzó nuevamente al fuego mientras su esposa seguía sin poder ver nada.

- ¿James?- preguntó la dulce voz de la pelirroja.

- Jeje, de inmediato Lily…- rió el mayor-… tienen 10 minutos…- dijo a sus ex compañeros y dijo claramente el nombre de su hogar, llevándose a su sorprendida (y aún llena de cenizas) esposa.

Oh, si, 10 minutos eran más que suficientes para que ese par se preparasen para la ira de su adorada y dulce esposa.

Sip, quizás debieron avisar antes de aparecerse. Anótese en la libreta de "Cosas que hacer en el Futuro".

**  
Continuará…**

**  
Nota de Yakumo:** Después de leer tantos fics de HP lamentablemente (o bendecidamente xD) caí en este fandom y realmente lo amo. Así que comencé a escribir esto, pero no quería publicarlo hasta que lo acabase, y está acabado, así que me atrevo a subirlo, ojalá les guste xD.

Del Título: Pasé casi meses pensando en el título (desde que empecé a escribirlo, hasta que acabé el fic) y no se me ocurrió, así que le puse como la canción que estaba escuchando ahora y puse a cada capítulo en el color que me inspiraba. xD Lol, i know.

Por cierto, este capitulo tiene un error respecto al mundo de HP. El que lo descubra me podrá pedir lo que quiera como premio, pero solo para el primero que lo haga corre xD


	2. Killer Red

**True Colors**

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Yakumo Kaiba Eiri  
**

**Notas:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, como tampoco sus personajes (De ser así muchas cosas serían distintas T w T), esta es una historia exclusivamente de fans para fans sin ánimo de lucro si no que con el solo objetivo de entretener. Yaku-chan se une a la Campaña liderada por Katrinna Le Fay: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Muchas gracias Katrinna por prestar tus palabras y seamos muchos los que las gritemos.

**  
True Colors**

**Yakumo Kaiba Eiri**

**  
Spell 2:** Killer - Red

Un silencio algo incómodo se sentía en el comedor de la cálida y acogedora casa perteneciente a la familia Lupin, que ahora era habitada únicamente por Moony (llamado también a veces Remus Lupin) y Padfoot (llamado también Perro Ladrón, Perro Sarnoso, Perro en general, y, a veces, Sirius Black).

La mesa era rectangular. Por un lado estaba el matrimonio Potter-Evans, y, por el otro, los mencionados habitantes del hogar. Estos últimos con un rostro de bastante nerviosismo, mientras por el otro lado la única mujer presente trataba de controlarse mientras su esposo mostraba una sonrisa divertida por la situación.

- Eh… iré a buscar té…- propuso el dueño de casa con una sonrisa nerviosa, levantándose.

- Oh, no te molestes, REMUS…- dijo la pelirroja recalcando el nombre de su anfitrión. Con un movimiento de su varita en la mesa aparecieron 4 tazas y una tetera con té.

El castaño suspiró y sirvió, sentándose.

Nuevamente el silencio inundó la habitación.

- Eh… ¿Por qué no mejor apagan las luces y comienzan con el interrogatorio a lo muugle para acabar pronto?- bromea el de cabellos negros y largos para bajar la tensión del ambiente.

- Sirius…- le regañó el de cabello castaño nervioso.

- Es una buena idea…- sonrió James y con un golpe de su varita las cortinas se corrieron y unos brillantes focos apuntaron a Sirius y a Remus quienes se cubrieron los ojos, cegados.

El de lentes no había alcanzado a decir nada cuando de pronto vio como su pelirroja esposa pasaba por encima de la mesa y comenzaba a remecer a Padfoot afirmándole por el cuello de la camisa.

- ¡¡QUE. LE. HICISTE. A. MI. REMUS!!

- ¡Lily, por favor!!

James y Remus le trataban de detener, pero nada paraba a la pelirroja, Sirius ya estaba medio mareado.

- ¡Nada que él no halla querido!- exclama el pelinegro entre los remeceos.

- ¡¡TE MATARÉ, PERRO PULGOSO!!

- Amor, por favor, detente…- le trataba de detener el de lentes con una gota. La leona escondida en su ojiverde había despertado, y una leona protege muy bien a sus cachorros, y eso consideraba Lily a Remus, su cachorro.

- ¡¿DESDE CUÁNDO?!- exigió saber la bruja.

- ¡Desde Sexto!!

Hubo un silencio entre ellos. James interrogó con la mirada a Remus quien asintió con un suspiro. Las manos delicadas de la pelirroja pasaron a una velocidad alarmante del cuello de la camisa al verdadero cuello de su víctima.

- ¡¡TE ASESINARÉ!! ¡¡LE QUITASTE SU INOCENCIA A MI REMUS!!

- ¡Agh, yo… agh!!

- ¡Lily, por dios!! ¡Déjalo, yo te contaré todo!!- exclamó finalmente el licántropo, haciendo que todo movimiento se detuviese. Un suspiro pesado-… siéntate, por favor.

Esa sería una larga historia.

**  
Continuará****…**

**  
Nota de Yakumo: **En realidad a mi nunca me ha gustado leer historias cortas, por lo que subiré todo el fic rápido xD. No lo subo de una por... no sé por qué... whatever... si alguien lo lee, que le guste xDD


	3. Secret Blue

**True Colors**

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Yakumo Kaiba Eiri  
**

**Notas:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, como tampoco sus personajes (De ser así muchas cosas serían distintas T w T), esta es una historia exclusivamente de fans para fans sin ánimo de lucro si no que con el solo objetivo de entretener. Yaku-chan se une a la Campaña liderada por Katrinna Le Fay: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Muchas gracias Katrinna por prestar tus palabras y seamos muchos los que las gritemos.

**  
True Colors**

**Yakumo Kaiba Eiri**

**  
Spell 3:** Secret - Blue

Después de que el de cabello castaño hubiera acabado su relato un silencio se posó en el living donde estaban sentados ahora.

El can acariciaba la mano de su pareja ante la mirada de los esposos.

- Entonces, ustedes no nos dijeron nada por que……- James dejó la frase abierta para que la completasen.

-…-nadie dijo nada.

- Supongo que el "GRAN"- Lily hizo el gesto de comillas con las manos- Sirius Black no quiso que se supiese que le gustaban los chicos.

- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué siempre que pasa algo malo se supone que yo tengo la culpa?- se quejó.

- Por que el 99 por ciento de las veces es así, amigo…- dijo Prongs a través de la boca de James.

- ¡Claaaaro, ahora ponte de su parte, cuatro ojos traidor!

- ¡A CALLAR!- les silenció Lily que miraba a Remus fijamente, quien bajó la mirada-… ¿por qué no me contaste nada?- se oía herida y Remus se sintió terriblemente mal.

- Lo siento mucho, Lily… yo no quería…- se mordió el labio inferior y Sirius al ver la hermosa expresión en su pareja no pudo más que abrazarle fuerte a su pecho y darle una mirada de regaño a la pelirroja.

Lily suspiró ante los ojos de su esposo para luego levantarse y empujar al pulgoso lejos y tomar las manos de su mejor amigo.

- Lo siento, pero me hubiera gustado saberlo de tus labios…- Remus asintió, muy apenado y Lily le abrazó-… está bien, me hace muy feliz que hallas encontrado la felicidad…. Aunque……- sonríe de manera pícara-… yo ya lo sabía…

-…… ¡¿QUÉ?!- los tres les miraban fijamente.

- Pues claro, ¿creen que por que era mi matrimonio no me iba a dar cuenta de que se perdieron y que luego volvieron… bueno, distintos a como se fueron?- sonríe y James pone cara de espanto.

- ¡¡EN NUESTRO MATRIMONIO?!

Los dos merodeadores estaban absolutamente sonrojados.

- N-no fue en el matrimonio… fue… en la fiesta…- avergonzado Remus.

- Pero estuvimos para entregar los anillos, así que no te quejes…- dijo Padfoot haciendo que Prongs despertase y le saliese persiguiendo por la casa.

- Además, no eran muy buenos disimulando cuando estábamos en clases…- sonríe Lily al ojicastaño mientras el otro par se perseguía por la casa-… las miradas, los escapes de tus rondas de prefecto.

- Lo sé…- sonrió avergonzado-… pero… manteníamos la ilusión de mantenerlo en secreto… era…

- ¿Excitante?- susurró la pelirroja y el color de su cabello era fácilmente comparable al color de la piel del hombre lobo en ese momento. Él solo asintió ante la risa de la mujer que le abrazó-… Ay, Rem, soy tan feliz por ustedes, es un alivio que este idiota siempre va a tener a alguien que le vigile las estupideces que haga, no vaya a acabar en Azkaban un día de estos.

El dueño de casa solo rió cuando escuchó un florero romperse, unos susurros y un suave "Reparo" para luego volver a oír como se perseguían.

- Tranquila, de eso me encargo yo…

- Bueno, entonces nuestro pequeño tendrá dos padrinos en vez de uno…- divertida-… ¿tú serás la madrina, Black?- preguntó burlona.

El de cabello negro se detuvo mirándola muy sorprendido igual que Remus.

James solo sonrió y se acercó a su esposa, abrazándola mientras ponía sus manos en el estómago plano (aún) de ella.

- ¿pequeño?- preguntó el canino.

- ¿Estás…?- dejó la frase inconclusa su pareja.

- Sip… y será varón…- sonrió ella muy segura.

**  
Continuará****…**

**Notas de Yakumo:** Siguiente cap D


	4. Future White

**True Colors**

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Yakumo Kaiba Eiri**

**Notas:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, como tampoco sus personajes (De ser así muchas cosas serían distintas T w T), esta es una historia exclusivamente de fans para fans sin ánimo de lucro si no que con el solo objetivo de entretener. Yaku-chan se une a la Campaña liderada por Katrinna Le Fay: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Muchas gracias Katrinna por prestar tus palabras y seamos muchos los que las gritemos.

**  
True Colors**

**Yakumo Kaiba Eiri**

**Spell 4:** Future - White

- ¡Lily! ¿Por qué siempre dices que será chico? ¡Será una nena!- le reclamó su esposo.

- Yo soy la madre, estoy segura de que será un chico…- dijo ella firme.

Los otros dos se miraron y luego volvieron a mirar a la de ojos verdes.

- Lily, ¿estás esperando un bebé?- preguntó esta vez claramente Remus.

- Ay, no, es un gato, y nos lo regalará McGonagall…- con sarcasmo James.

- ¡Dios, Prongs, esto es fantástico!!- los ojos de Sirius brillaban y saltó el sillón y abrazó a su amigo- ¡Serás Padre, amigo, eso es genial!!

- Lily…- Remus tomó las manos de su amiga y le besó la mejilla abrazándola luego- muchas felicidades, me alegro muchísimo, será un buen chico…- sonrió.

- ¡Todo un Merodeador!!- rió Sirius, corriendo amablemente a su pareja y abrazando a la, ahora sabían, embarazada pelirroja.

- ¡Pobre de ti, Sirius Black, si haces algo a mi hijo!!- le amenazó ella.

- ¡Que será nena!!- repetía James, pero nadie le hacía caso.

- Muchas felicidades, James…- sonría el de cabellos castaños.

- Gracias a ti, Moony- le dio un fraternal abrazo- supongo que aceptarán ser los padrinos.

Ambos se sorprendieron. Gris y Canela se cruzaron.

- ¿Ser… los padrinos nosotros?- sorprendido Remus.

- Por supuesto…- dijo segura Lily para luego volverse más seria-… ustedes saben que estamos en medio de una guerra. Nada es seguro… y si algo nos llegase a suceder…

- ¡Que no pasará!- aseguró Sirius serio.

-… pero si algo nos pasase…- James abrazó a Lily-… espero que ustedes se encarguen de nuestro bebé…

- Harry…

Los tres hombres le miraron con una ceja enarcada.

- Se llamará Harry- sonrió ella-… será muy inteligente y estudioso…

- ¡No permitiré que insultes la memoria de mi ahijado, Evans…!

- Potter- le recordó James a Sirius el cambio de apellido de su pelirroja esposa-… y no se dice memoria cuando la persona aún no a nacido, Padfoot…- Remus controló su risa.

- Como sea, Potter, porvenir, lo que sea, él será un gran buscador como su padre, un merodeador nato, se meterá en muchos problemas y él será quien halle todo lo que dejamos escondidos para nuestros herederos…- muy solemne Sirius.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! Harry será muy bueno en pociones…

- ¡En Transformaciones querrás decir!

- … le gustará mucho leer, nunca se meterá en problemas…

- ¡¡Será el rey de los conflictos!! ¡¡Le robará las bragas a McGonagall, ahogará a los descendientes del Conde Norris, pondrá en vergüenza a los hijos de todos los Slytherin habidos y por haber!!

-… no se dejará llevar por las rivalidades entre las casa…

- ¡¡Será un Gryffindor de Tomo y Lomo!!

Mientras Lily y Sirius seguían, Remus le ofrecía una bandeja con galletas a James el que aceptó amablemente una.

- Este par parece que quieren ocupar la vacante que dejó el profesor Loonthaw…-rió el licántropo.

- ¿No que odiaban Adivinación?

- ¡¡LA ODIAMOS!

Moony y Prongs solo rieron.

**  
Continuará…**

**Nota de Yakumo:** Yo entiendo a quienes no leen fics incompletos, casi me considero parte de ellos xD, así que agradezco de corazón a "yop amo el yaoi" por su comentario, ya ves que si publiqué xD e, insisto, está terminado xD


	5. Memories Pink

**True Colors**

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Yakumo Kaiba Eiri**

**Notas:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, como tampoco sus personajes (De ser así muchas cosas serían distintas T w T), esta es una historia exclusivamente de fans para fans sin ánimo de lucro si no que con el solo objetivo de entretener. Yaku-chan se une a la Campaña liderada por Katrinna Le Fay: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Muchas gracias Katrinna por prestar tus palabras y seamos muchos los que las gritemos.

**True Colors**

**Yakumo Kaiba Eiri  
**

**Spell 5:** Memories - Pink

Sirius y James estaban enfrascados en una sangrienta partida de ajedrez mientras sus parejas charlaban y reían de viejas anécdotas, tratando de olvidar, por lo menos por una tarde, el hecho de estar enfrascados en una guerra.

- Definitivamente nunca olvidaré las tardes de primavera cerca del lago- sonreía Lily con los ojos brillantes mientras Remus asentía-, la brisa, la calidez, los libros, la buena compañía. Remus, ¿me puedes recordar por qué no me casé contigo?

El de cabellos rubios-castaños solo se rió mientras James hacía un mohín de disgusto.

- Por que la estrella de quidditch, líder de los Merodeadores- Sirius masculló algo así como que eso era discutible- y dueño de una gran paciencia, James Potter, estuvo persiguiéndote durante 6 años y definitivamente tú le querías a él y no a mí- Remus sonrió.

- Y por que Remie necesita que lo muerdan, y, lo siento, pero el rey en eso soy yo- se rió fuertemente el de largos cabellos negros, provocando un leve sonrojo en el dueño de casa y risas en los esposos, mientras James movía su caballo.

- Apropósito de mordidas, ¿recuerdas cuando ese Escorbuto mordió la mano de Sirius?- se rió Lily- Cuando chilló como niña y corrió por todo el terreno de Hogwarts hasta que la profesora de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas lo pudo alcanzar.

Ante las risas de James y Remus al recordar el episodio en tercer curso, Sirius decidió contraatacar sin más, moviendo un peón negro, para luego encarar a la pelirroja.

- Si de episodios vergonzosos hablamos tú no te quedas atrás, ¿recuerdas en quinto cuando esos chicos de primero te hicieron tragar sin querer esa pluma hechizada y estuviste cacareando dos días, doña prefecta?- Lily enrojeció mientras los otros dos solo pudieron controlar sus risas- jajaja, ¿quién se ríe ahora, eh?

- Hey, cuidado, que es con mi esposa con la que estás hablando- medio rió el de gafas, moviendo uno de sus peones.

Lily y Remus sonrieron mientras negaban y recordaban aquella linda época, que estaba recién pasada.

- ¿Y recuerdan cuando Wormtail fue hechizado sin querer por James y anduvo un día completo diciendo "Me casaría con Dumbledore"?- dijo Sirius entre risas mientras movía uno de sus arfiles el cual golpeó tan fuerte al peón blanco de James que este llegó a los pies de Remus.

- Si, pobre Peter- negó la pelirroja con una media sonrisa mientras el dueño de casa lanzaba el peón a James que lo dejó a un lado-, siempre caía en "accidentes desafortunados", yo llegaba a creer que le pasaban por acto de ustedes.

- Nah, nah- negó el de anteojos viendo que pieza mover-, él siempre ha sido así, despistado, nosotros no hacíamos nada, ¿verdad? Por cierto, le mandé una lechuza a Peter, así que no debe tardar en llegar- agregó.

Remus asintió a la afirmación de que no hacían nada, mientras que Sirius miraba a James controlando su risa para luego estallar en carcajadas.

- ¡Vamos, Prongs, amigo! A veces le hacíamos bromas… ¿recuerdan la almohada chilladora?

El casado no pudo evitar reír y asentir, acabando por mover una torre para proteger a su alfil.

- Esa fue buenísima, estuvo una semana despertándose sin saber por qué los demás no escuchabamos nada- se ríe, uniéndose a las risas de Sirius, ante la mirada de desaprobación de Lily.

- Yo no fui parte de esa broma, eso fue algo cruel- dijo Remus, pero igual sonreía-, aún me puedo acordar de lo asustado que estaba antes de irse a dormir por que nadie más escuchaba los chillidos a media noche. "¡Viene por mi! ¡Estoy seguro!"- imitó la voz de su amigo.

Nuevamente la habitación se llenó de carcajadas.

**Continuará****…**

**Notas de Yakumo: **Muchas gracias a mi segundo review, de parte de Abelnath ) pues si, este es el penúltimo capítulo, el próximo ya acaba, espero que lo termines de leer y me digas que te pareció )

Gracias a todos los que leen aunque no comenten. n n espero que por lo menos en el último capítulo si dejen algún comment. Thankie!


	6. Friends Green

**True Colors**

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Yakumo Kaiba Eiri**

**Notas:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, como tampoco sus personajes (De ser así muchas cosas serían distintas T w T), esta es una historia exclusivamente de fans para fans sin ánimo de lucro si no que con el solo objetivo de entretener. Yaku-chan se une a la Campaña liderada por Katrinna Le Fay: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Muchas gracias Katrinna por prestar tus palabras y seamos muchos los que las gritemos.

**True Colors**

**Yakumo Kaiba Eiri**

**Spell 6:** Friends - Green

- No otra vez, ¡Los Rolling Stones no de nuevo!

- Hey, ¿Qué te pasa con Mick Jagger?, es Mi casa, y pongo la música que quiera.

- Vamos, Padfoot, que está embarazada.

- Sirius, deja que Lily ponga la música que quiera.

- ¡Pero, Moony…!

Cuando Wormtail llegó no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la escena. El de largo cabello negro con un disco en la mano, dejándolo lo más alto posible, aprovechándose de su altura mientras que la pelirroja esposa de su mejor amigo trataba de arrebatárselo. James permanecía sonriendo, tratando de intervenir a favor de su pareja, mientras que el dueño de casa estaba con los brazos cruzados y mirando de manera autoritaria al más alto.

La escena fue como un bálsamo para todo el resto, no había un mundo afuera, no habían problemas, no había un futuro, solo había un presente con buenos amigos y lindos recuerdos.

Sonrió ampliamente, saliendo de la chimenea y levantando la mano.

- ¡Hola, ya llegué!

La reacción fue automática, Lily y Remus se dieron vuelta hacia él, el de cabellos claros descruzando sus brazos y sonriendo hacia él, mientras la chica sonreía un poco. James le miró e hizo un gesto de saludo con la cabeza sonriendo, mientras que Sirius solo se dio vuelta para aprovechar la distracción de la pelirroja y colocar el disco que él quería en el, antiguo y lleno de recuerdos, Tocadiscos de Remus.

- Hola, Wormtail, hay una escobilla ahí- apuntó el hombrelobo sobre la chimenea.

- ¡Hola Peter! Te ves lleno de hollín, pero bien- sonrió la pelirroja.

- Hey, Wormtail, que te perdiste el "Recordando, con Remus y Lily"- sonrió James.

- Hnn, ya está- Sirius acabó de poner el disco, para luego girarse y elevar la voz sobre los acordes de Keith Richards saludando al recién llegado-, Bienvenido a la morada, Wormtail.

Si, definitivamente era una bienvenida al estilo de cada uno. Y él lo sabía, por que él sabía los razgos y actitudes de esas cuatro personas mejor que nadie, por que era el que mejor observaba. Estaba seguro de que había sido el primero en notar las miradas entre Remus y Sirius. El primero en saber del amor de Lily por James. Y el primero en notar que él era un accesorio de ese hermoso conjunto.

Siempre temió ser reemplazado, siempre deseó e intentó ser útil, todo para que no le reemplazasen. Cuando supo que Lily se "uniría" pensó que era el fin, por fin había ocurrido lo que siempre había temido y le dirían Buena Suerte, Nos Veremos.

Pero eso no había pasado. Siguió con ellos hasta que salieron de Hogwarts, pero afuera todo era mucho más cruel y frío. Ya no eran chicos. Ya no podía haber una hermandad como antes. Lily y James estaban casados, y Remus y Sirius estaban haciendo vida de pareja. ¿Y dónde quedaba él?

Las reuniones de los Merodeadores eran cada vez menos y más distantes. Ellos no lo sentían, por que tenían a alguien a su lado. Pero él no.

Él no.

- Hola, chicos, lamento la tardanza, tuve cosas que hacer- sonrió tomando el cepillo y quitándose el hollín-, espero que halla un nuevo episodio de "Recordando, con Lily y Remus", por que de verdad me interesa verlo- todos se rieron mientras el ambiente se llenaba de Rock puro y duro.

- Siéntate, amigo, que con Lily tenemos algo que contarte.

- Pero no te mees encima del sillón, Wormtail, que tú lo limpias.

- ¡Sirius!

Definitivamente desearía que el tiempo se congelase. Estar para siempre así. Con un Sirius bromeando, un Remus regañándole. Una Lily mirando de manera reprobadora y un James riendo de buena gana.

Y él, como siempre, observando. No queriendo entrar para no arruinar el cuadro. Pero no queriendo alejarse demasiado para no sentirse abandonado.

Se quedaría así para siempre, para no tener que pensar en futuros, en misiones ni en nada más que no fuese eso. La calidez de un hogar, la calidez que le brindaba la amistad.

Por que cada día se preguntaba si esas cuatro personas a la que él tanto conocía algún día al enterarse de las decisiones que había tomado en la soledad del abandono en que le habían dejado, le perdonarían alguna vez.

Si supieran en el miedo que se sentía estar solo, en el terror de ver aquellos ojos sin más refugio que una varita que tampoco usaba tan bien, ¿le juzgarían?

Por que él nunca les desearía ningún daño. Solo felicidad para Remus, Sirius, James y Lily. Pero él no era tan fuerte para luchar por esa felicidad.

¿Le perdonarían por no ser tan fuerte como ellos y por temer a la muerte?

El día de los enfrentamientos bajaría la cabeza y diría "Si, culpable. Pero mis amigos nunca se dieron cuenta del miedo que sentía a irme de donde ellos estaban y caer en la soledad nuevamente, ellos nunca se dieron cuenta".

Por que el Señor Oscuro no había hecho su elección al azar. Había cogido al que observaba mejor.

Y al único al que no observaban.

**Fin**

**Nota de Yakumo:** Bueno, acabé de subirlo, ojalá que los que les guste a los que lo lean. Y no odien a Wormtail.


End file.
